Vongola vs Yakuza
by Chrome Nagi Dokuro-Chan
Summary: Bueno como dice el titulo es Vongola contra Yakuza (mafia Japonesa) este fic lo cree con mi amiga Javi, a ella se le ocurrió el tema :3 Los personajes no me perteneces son de Akira Amano, excepto los Yakuza...


Capítulo 1

Tsuna y estaba afuera de la escuela esperando a Gokudera y Yamamoto para irse juntos a su casa.

-Yo! Tsuna-Aparece Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-Yamamoto-kun vamos a casa-Dijo Tsuna.

-Lo siento Tsuna, me tengo que quedar a una práctica extra por que pronto tendremos un torneo-Dijo Yamamoto.

-Ok, bueno esperare a Gokudera-Dijo Tsuna.

-Ah si Gokudera está en la enfermería, Vio a su hermana -Dijo Yamamoto riendo nerviosamente-Cuando pase por ahí y me dijo que te fueras -agrego.

-O-ok-Dijo Tsuna-Bueno Sayonara Yamamoto-kun-agrego.

-Sayonara Tsuna-Dijo Yamamoto corriendo hacia la cancha de baseball.

-Jo…otro día más en que me voy solo a casa-Se dijo Tsuna para si mismo.

Mientras Tsuna caminaba de camino ve a Enma con unos tipos, Tsuna se quería acercar más a donde estaba Enma pero se cae y ellos sienten su presencia.

-¿Oye tú quién eres?-Uno de los tipos grito.

Los 4 tipos corrieron hacia Tsuna.

-Hiiieee!-Grito Tsuna, Intento sacar sus pastillas de la última voluntad pero el nerviosismo hizo que se le cayeran.

Los 4 tipos estaban golpeando a Tsuna, Enma quien estaba tirado en el piso se intentó parar pero 2 de los 4 tipos que estaban golpeando a Tsuna fueron a golpear a Enma.

-Chicos paren por favor-Se escuchó una voz gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ojou-sama-los 4 tipos dijeron y dejaron de golpearlos.

La chica se acercó a Tsuna y le extendió la mano.

-A-Arigato-Dijo Tsuna tomando la mano a la chica y parándose-Enma-kun-Dijo Tsuna corriendo hacia Enma quien estaba muy herido.

-A-arigato Tsuna,¿Quién es ella?-Dijo Tsuna tartamudeando por el dolor.

-Me presento, mi nombre es Airi, lamento lo sucedido ¿cuáles son sus nombres?-Dijo la chica.

-Ara?... Me llamo Tsunayoshi, un gusto Airi-san-Dijo Tsuna.

-Me llamo Enma-dijo el pelirojo.

-No me llamen Airi-san, diganme Airi o Airi-chan, encuentro muy formal el san. Por disculpas los invito a tomar un helado-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Iban caminando hacia el centro de Namimori, Airi, Tsuna y Enma a delante y los 4 hombres detrás.

-Ah, Airi-chan, ¿en qué escuela vas?-dijo Sawada.

-Ah, me acaban de inscribir en el instituto Namimori- Respondió la chica.

-Oh, que coincidencia, nosotros vamos ahí, cierto Tsuna-Agrego Enma.

-Sí, pero ese es un instituto público se ve que tienes dinero ¿porque no vas en uno privado?-Le pregunto Tsuna.

-Ah, porque tuve unos problemas antes y decidi ese-Respondió Airi un poco enojada por la pregunta.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta la heladería, cuando llegaron encontraron a Haru y Kyoko comprando un helado.

-Tsuna-kun!-Corrio Haru a saludar a Tsuna.

-Haru-Dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Ah?...Tsuna-kun Enma-kun -Dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

-Kyoko-chan-Dijo Tsuna sonrojándose.

-Hola-Dijo Enma sonriendo.

-Enma-kun que ¿te paso? ¿por qué estás tan golpeado?-Dijo Kyoko-Tu también Tsuna-kun ustedes no son del tipo que se mete en peleas-agrego.

-Hahi ¿Quién es ella?-Dijo Haru en tono celoso.

-Ah ella es Airi-chan pronto asisitira a mi instituto-Dijo Tsuna.

-H-hola-Dijo Airi con voz timida.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko-dijo con un tono acogedor.

-Mucho gusto Soy Miura Haru-desu!-Dijo Haru con su tono alegre de siempre.

-U-un gusto-Dijo Airi tímidamente-Bueno Tsunayoshi-kun Enma-kun vamos a tomar helado-agrego.

-Hai-dijo Tsuna.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos,Sayonara Tsuna-san Enma-kun Airi-chan-Se despidió alegremente Haru.

-Sayonara a todos-se despidió Kyoko.

-Vamos a comer helado-Dijo Enma.

-Hai-respondieron Airi y Tsuna al unísono.

*En la heladería*

-Bueno ¿qué sabor quieren?-Pregunto Airi.

-Yo quiero de chocolate-respondió Tsuna.

-Yo de vainilla-respondió Enma.

-Ok-Dijo Airi, ella compro los helados y se fueron a sentar a una banca.

-Hola Ojou-sama-dijo un señor que se paró en frente de Airi.

-Hola Shisho-dijo Airi alegremente.

-Veo que ya tienes amigos-le dijo el hombre.

-Si,ellos son Tsunayoshi y Enma, Minna él es mi maestro se llama Yoshito-Dijo Airi con una sonrisa.

-Un placer Tsunayoshi-kun Enma-kun que bueno que sean amigos de Airi-Dijo cortésmente.

-No es nada Airi es muy simpática-Dijo Tsuna.

-Cierto-Dijo Enma.

-Soka que bueno-respondio Yoshito.

-Oye Tsuna que estás haciendo aquí-se escuchó una voz detrás de Tsuna-Tu también Enma-Agrego.

A Tsuna y Enma se les erizo la piel y dijeron al unísono-Reborn!-

-Nos vamos y no sigan comiendo el helado-dijo Reborn enojado.

-Pero..está muy rico-Dijo Tsuna y Enma asintió con la cabeza.

-Si lo siguen comiendo estar 1 semana sin comer-Dijo Reborn-Ahora vamos-dijo y se dio la vuelta y se fue camino a casa.

-Jo…ese Reborn el helado estaba muy rico-Dijo Enma quejándose.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir Sayonara Airi-Chan-Dijo Tsuna.

-Hai…Sayonara-Dijo Airi con un tono frio.

-Nos vamos hasta luego-Dijo Yoshito mirando a Sawada y Enma con mirada se fueron rápidamente.

-Que les pasa a ellos, hace un momento estaban muy bien-Dijo Enma mientras caminaba camino a casa de Tsuna.

-Sí que les habrá pasado-respondio Tsuna.

-Oigan no quiero que se junten con esa chica-Dijo Reborn.

* * *

Bueno...¿Como estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado nwn

Acepto todo tipo de criticas..asi que dejen algun review


End file.
